


Mother of Invention

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Monks, Religion, Roman Catholicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale from the Time Agent days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother of Invention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 7th, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 127.[ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 7.
> 
> Prompt from [](http://lilithisbitter.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilithisbitter.livejournal.com/)**lilithisbitter** : Torchwood, How Jack Harkness perfected the hand job. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit apprehensively welcome.

“You invented the hand-job?” Owen sneered in disbelief.

“Not invented, exactly,” Jack clarified, “but I did perfect it. What else could I do? It was 1655 and he was a Franciscan novice.“

“And they sent _you_ on an assignment to a monastery?

“Better me than John.”

Owen shrugged in agreement.

“He couldn’t ‘lay with a man’ and he couldn’t touch himself without risking eternal damnation. So I found a way around the problem.”

He smiled at the memory. A whole fortnight of learning exactly which touches brought Ezra to orgasm most effectively.

Too bad he hadn’t taken out a patent.


End file.
